ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam
The Chaos is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Chaos is a transformable unit specializing in space combat. In mobile suit mode, the Chaos is armed with a large beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers, and several CIWS guns. In addition, it carries a pair of mobile weapon pods, similar to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's gunbarrels but wirelessly controlled. The Chaos can also transform into a close combat mode, in which it can use a multi-phase beam cannon and a set of foot-mounted beam claws. This close combat mode was previously tested with the XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos mobile armor. Like the other Second-stage Gundams, Chaos is equipped with a radar warning system to warn pilots of incoming attacks from the sides or rear. The Chaos uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. Armaments ;*Multi-phase beam cannon :The strongest energy weapon of the Chaos is a MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon mounted in the mobile suit's backpack. ;*CIWS :Like most other mobile suits the Chaos also features a set of two CIWS guns in its head to intercept incoming missiles. Besides these two, four more guns are mounted on the body of the suit. ;*Beam saber :For close combat when in mobile suit mode, the Chaos is capable of using two beam sabers. When not in use these sabers are stored on the hips of the suit. ;*Mobile weapon pod :A unique feature of the Chaos are its two EQFU-5X mobile weapon pods, which are equipped on the back of the suit. These pods can be detached from the Chaos and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. Featuring an simplified version of the DRAGOON system using a new Quantum Communication System, the pods can also be used by normal pilots. Thanks to their small wings and thrusters the pods can be used not only in space but also in the gravity of a planet. Each pod mounts a single MA-81R beam assault cannon as well as a large number of AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles. The weapon pods also function as additional boosters while attached to the Chaos, providing it with high mobility in MA mode. History In late CE 73, ZAFT creates a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved, and Phase Shift armor is less power intensive than it had once been. To further improve endurance, ZAFT also introduces the new Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System, which allows a properly equipped battleship to remotely recharge a mobile suit's battery. The Chaos is initially tested at Armory One by former Proto-Chaos pilot Courtney Heironimus. However, before ZAFT can bring it into active service, Sting Oakley of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion steals the mobile suit and escapes with it to the battleship Girty Lue, where it is given the new model number RGX-01. The Chaos is later transferred to Earth and operates from the carrier John Paul Jones. The Chaos is heavily damaged by the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato, but is soon repaired and transferred to the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. The Chaos then serves as an escort for the GFAS-X1 Destroy for a mission, until it is destroyed by an elite attacking trio of MVF-M11C Murasames from the assault ship Archangel. Several parts of the Chaos are collected from the wreckage by the anonymous group the Pirate Corps. In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, Courtney Heironimus explan that Chaos was originally a ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse, another variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse specialize for high speed space combat. However, it was made into seperate MS to make it more effective. Gallery File:GundamGallery_SEED_Gunpla_Ju09_163.jpg| Notes and Trivia * Chaos's head crest displays the text "X-24S QUARTO" (which means "four" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Chaos's series number. * In the serial number of the Chaos Gundam:"ZGMF-X24S",the "X" means it is a prototype,"2" means it is designed for aerial battles,"4" is the code of developement,and "S" represents "Second Stage",which means it is one of the second generation Gundams which manufactured by ZAFT. * The Chaos holds the dubious honor of being the second Gundam to be taken down by mass produced "grunt" mobile suits. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER shows that the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel was destroyed while protecting the Bonaparte, before the battle of Berlin, the battle where Chaos was destroyed. * Its Mobile Armor mode resembles the MA-05 Bigro from Mobile Suit Gundam. External Links *Chaos on MAHQ *Chaos on GundamOfficial Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits